peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins was a young Hobbit who lived in the Shire during the final years of the Third Age. He was and is most renowned for his leading role in the Quest of the Ring in which he bore the One Ring to Mount Doom, where it was ultimately destroyed. He was a Ring-bearer, best friend to Samwise Gamgee and one of the three Hobbits who sailed from Middle-earth to the Undying Lands during the early years of the Fourth Age with Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf. Biography Early life Born on September 22, TA 2978, the same date as Bilbo Baggins, much of Frodo's youth was spent at Brandy Hall in Buckland, the ancestral home of the Brandybuck clan, including his mother Primula. In TA 2980, when Frodo was only 2 years old, his parents drowned in a terrible boating accident on the Brandywine River. Frodo was deeply upset and attended his parents' funeral near Brandy Hall until his 100 year old "uncle" Bilbo Baggins adopted him. Bilbo took Frodo to live with him in his home at Bag End and made him his heir. The two grew very close in the following years; Frodo learned much of the Elvish language during his time with Bilbo, as well as much of the lore of Middle-earth. The two shared the same birthday, September 22 by Shire Reckoning. While growing up, Frodo was known as something of a rascal, befriending Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) and Peregrin Took (Pippin), and sometimes the three would cause a little trouble wherever they went in the Shire. Bilbo's Farewell Birthday In TA 3001, Frodo had just finished eating breakfast and went outside to pick up the replies to Bilbo's 111th birthday party from the mailbox and showed them to his uncle. He told Bilbo that the Sackville-Baggins were wanting to talk to him in person for Bag End and believed that he had tunnels hoarded with gold, though Bilbo decided to keep the house locked up and took precaution by hiding a lot of his valuables. Frodo became confused when his uncle hid his valuables in case if Lobelia Sackville-Baggins tried to steal from him again and told him to watch over her. Like several hobbits, Frodo began to wonder about him and thought that he was being odd and unsociable ever since he lived with him for the last ten years after his mother and father died, though Bilbo denied it and convinced Frodo to place a sign on the gate of Bag End. Frodo left Bag End and traveled to the East Farthing Woods where he planned to surprise Gandalf. He was sitting and reading his book until he heard singing. Frodo noticed that the singing came from someone who he was excited to meet so he runs over and meets the person face-to-face. Suprising the wizard, Frodo recalled that he was late, only for Gandalf to reply that wizards are never late and that they arrive as sooner as possible. Frodo and Gandalf laughed at each other and they both embrace each other. While riding, Frodo explained to Gandalf that his uncle had been acting very odd and that he was hiding something from him. Gandalf understood what he meant and decided to discuss this to Bilbo once he arrives to Bag End. After a long-moments chat, Frodo decided to leave Gandalf in his business to speak with Bilbo, and ran back to the East Farthing Woods to read his book until tonight's celebration. At around nightfall, Frodo arrived in time to join the event and was seen dancing with Mentha Brandybuck, Folco Boffin, and several Hobbits that attended Bilbo and Frodo's birthday party at the same time. As he came to sit beside Sam, he insisted that he dance with Rosie Cotton. Despite Sam been too nervous to do so, he tried to go and get another drink of ale until Frodo grabbed and pushed his friend towards Rosie and watched the two dance. He joined up with his uncle who was trying to hide from the Sackville-Baggins who were looking for him and wanted to talk to him privately about taking the house. Frodo helped him hide and the two found a good hiding spot as the Sackville-Baggins walk pass them and leave the event. Frodo and Bilbo spend a moment together as his uncle began to apologize for how selfish he use to be and was always cared for Frodo like anyone else. Frodo wondered if he had been drinking at the Gaffer's Home Brew. Before Bilbo could answer the truth about him leaving the Shire, Frodo continued to grow suspicious. When his friends Merry and Pippin accidently set off a large firework in a tent, Frodo thought it was dragon and tried to warn Bilbo, only for him to reply as "nonsense" and that there wasn't even a dragon that existed for nearly a thousand years. After the incident, Frodo was seated with every attendant and they shouted for Bilbo to make a speech. However, he started to grow a bit suspicious on what his uncle was doing. That was when Bilbo used his magical ring that he kept for almost 60 years ever since he left the Shire and traveled east to Rhovanion with a company of Dwarves to reclaim Erebor from Smaug. He was quite shocked along with everyone else in the party when Bilbo disappeared in front of their eyes. After his uncle finally left the Shire and set his journey to Rivendell, Frodo made it back to the Shire and tried to call out for his uncle. That was when he found the One Ring lying on the floor and picked it up until he walked over to Gandalf, who had been mumbling about the word "precious", something that Bilbo had said when he found it in Gollum's cave. Frodo took charge of distributing the presents Bilbo had left for the other hobbits, a long and tiring task. The Baggins' old friend Gandalf the Wizard, who had come for the festivities, warned Frodo not to use the magic ring, and to keep it secret and safe. He then left back into the wide world, curiosity nagging his mind about the ring. War of the Ring Leaving the Shire A few days or weeks later, Frodo was quite well off. He lived in peace and respectability for several days. Later that night, he was having a lot of fun with everyone in the Green Dragon Inn where Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing a song. Frodo sang along with them, and joined with Sam, Gaffer, Ted Sandyman, and Posco Noakes. He was given a heads-up from Ted to keep his nose out of trouble since there has been some strange folk that have coming recently. Frodo agreed to Ted's warning and later left the Green Dragon with Sam. When Sam grew a bit jealous when one of the hobbits were in to Rosie, Frodo assured him that Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one. When Gandalf returned with the dreadful revelation that the "magic ring" was really the One Ring of Sauron, a thing of evil power thousands of years old. Furthermore, the Dark Lord was now aware of its survival, and would be searching for it, as Gollum had now revealed under torture that it was to be found in the Shire. Frodo was quite frightened of this and demanded that Gandalf should take the Ring, but the wizard refused to take it and told him to keep it safe. Now knowing that the servants of the enemy were now on the hunt for the One Ring, Frodo had to leave Bag End and travel to Bree where he would meet Gandalf. Before Frodo was about to leave, Gandalf heard something from outside and went to check what it was. It turned out to be Samwise Gamgee who had recently been eavesdropping and heard every word that Gandalf had said. After a long discussion and a test by fire, the two agreed that Frodo would have to leave the Shire for his own safety and Samwise Gamgee the gardener would go with him. He also told Frodo to take the alias Underhill abroad. Frodo was reluctant, but bought a house in Crickhollow as an excuse to head east. Venture to Bree After Gandalf's departure, Frodo and Sam ventured to Bree, only for them to get themselves lost and separated in a corn field. That was when they bump into Merry and Pippin, who had been stealing vegetables from Goodman Maggot I's farm. When Farmer Maggot and his dogs were chasing them, the four hobbits made a break for it and fled from them and landed on a road. Behind the Scenes *Frodo was portrayed by Elijah Wood in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. *Frodo was born in TA 2968 in the book. In the LOTR trilogy, he was born in TA 2978. *In the film, Frodo owned the Ring for only a few days or a few weeks before Gandalf returned, as opposed to the seventeen years of the book. *Frodo never sells Bag End, but sets out early next morning with Sam. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (First appearance) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Category:Baggins Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Category:Hobbits Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Males Category:Ring Bearers